superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: Washington (Season 17)
Washington was the 17th season of Superkyle's MiSTX series, and the first written by FGC user Belle Book. It took place in the fictional town of La Mer, Washington, and featured 14 former winners returning to play the killer's game once again. Contestants Voting History The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Episode Summaries Episode 1: A Conspiracy of Friends *'Lifeguard': Griffin *'Suspect Cleared': Josephine Pell *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Clarissa (7-2) - Swell Public Library **'Lifeguard's Pick': Trixie - Fitzroy Field *'Investigator Murdered': Trixie *'Notes': Marvin and Denise Fitzroy are murdered a the killer at the beginning of the episode. Ezra Fitzroy, their son, discovers the crime scene. At the crime scene, the investigators discover blood spatter and trace evidence that is consistent with a gun; they also learn that Marvin and Denise had business with most of the population. Balthazar Goldstone also appears at the crime scene before being asked to leave.? Later, the investigators learn from Joel Scott that Ezra was possibly lying about his whereabouts when his parents were murdered; they also learn that Joel had comissioned Denise to paint pictures of local landmarks to hang on the walls of his bar. When the investigators visit the Swell Historical Society, Constance Tumwater is inconsolable about an artifact that Alberta Destrade stole from her. Alberta, meanwhile, crows about an important acquistion for the Swell Museum, one that she refuses to show to anybody or to sell to Audrey Slade. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 15 suspects (one of which is the killer). **2) Clarissa found a copy of William Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice at the public library. Episode 2: The Forgotten Affairs of Youth *'Lifeguard': Carson *'Suspect Cleared': Alberta Destrade *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Griffin'1' (4-4) - Swell Museum **'Lifeguard's Pick': Clarissa - Swell Historical Society *'Investigator Murdered': Griffin *'Notes': Balthazar Goldstone admits to coming to town in order to look for buried treasure, but refuses to answer any questions about why he went to the crime scene at the Fitzroy house. Claire Carlson explains that Denise Fitzroy was beloved by the town, especially after beginning a petition to shut down the RV park. Max and Molly Miller, meanwhile, claim that the snowbirds who live in the RV during the winter help boost Swell's economy and that Denise's petition would never come to fruition. The investigators have an opportunity to observe the suspects' behavior at the Fitzroy's memorial service. The investigators also have an opportunity to investigate a break-in at the Swell Museum. Alberta Destrade claims that one or both of Audrey Slade and Constance Tumwater broke into the museum in order to steal the artifact that she secured from Bernie Gibbs, but that she has hidden it away and nobody will be able to see it until the unveiling ceremony. *'Killer Clues': **Clarissa discovered a painted portrait at the historical society. The portrait was of Ezra Fitzroy, an ancestor of Marvin Fitzroy and the namesake for his son, Ezra Fitzroy, though this information was not revealed until the next episode.